


Finally, We Did Something as a Team

by orphan_account



Series: Class Appreciation Week 2017 [2]
Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Episode: s01e03 Nightvisiting, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9641477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It had been an interesting night for them all...Written for Class Appreciation Week - Day Two: Favourite Episode!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I made a graphic for this day on Tumblr, but I decided to write a fic as well...

“We beat it together. Finally, we did something as a team!” Tanya had exclaimed as they’d all hugged and chatted outside of her flat after fighting of the latest evil that’d come through the Bunghole, as she insisted they called it. April had smiled at her over Matteusz’s shoulder as she hugged him, and Ram had nodded as he held out his open palm in front of him, rolling his eyes as Charlie balled up his fist and met his hand. This was their team, the defenders of Coal Hill Academy.

But all of them had experienced that night in very different ways.

Tanya, though she would never admit, spent the day feeling like she was drowning. She’d visited her father’s grave with her mother and her two older brothers, laying flowers at his headstone, and the fact that it was the two-year anniversary of his death hung over her head all day. That guilt and sadness and anger had only been amplified by his, or rather the Lankin’s, sudden appearance in her bedroom, twisting her words and her mind until her grief had almost consumed her. She counted herself lucky that she hadn’t fallen prey to its cruel trick, and had instead showed it the rawer side of humanity that it had never expected. She’d fought back. She was strong.

April was secretly terrified of who would have appeared had the Lankin targeted her. Her father was the wrong kind of lost, she had assured herself, but there was still that doubt in the back of her mind that she was mistaken; the Lankin fed off grief, and a small part of her grieved for the man that her father once was. Or perhaps she would see Mr Armitage, who she hated to admit was one of the only friends she’d had before this wretched business began. Either way, she realised, it would not have mattered. She wouldn’t let it break her.

Ram had had to face not only the loss of Rachel, but his developing feelings for April. When that tapping at the window had been that awful figure of Rachel, Ram’s one thought was that it wasn’t fucking fair. It hadn’t been that long since he’d lost her, and he’d been forced to move on so quickly with only a few knowing the truth of her death. Perhaps if he hadn’t have gotten out of there as quickly as he had, he could have been tempted by the Lankin to go with her…with it. It didn’t bear thinking about. And then he’d gone and kissed April – or had she kissed him? He didn’t know, though it was certainly an interesting development. He hoped that his broken heart was mending, however hesitantly. He would love again.

Matteusz had been thrown out by his parents straight in to the arms of his loving boyfriend. Though he knew their stance on his sexuality, he never thought it would reach that point – and it hurt! He wanted to scream, he wanted to cry, he wanted to hug Charlie and be told that it was going to be all right. And Charlie did just that. His admission of his love was an impulsive decision, but one that he didn’t regret for even a second. The sex had been unexpected, but Charlie had been so caring and gentle and beautiful, and it had just felt right. And he’d be lying if he said it wasn’t good. Though he still felt the pain of his parents’ rejection, he knew that he was loved by his strange alien boyfriend. And he knew that their love was valid. He felt safe in that knowledge.

Charlie had seen the emotional turmoil of humans, and had to recognise his own. When he was explaining the culture of his planet to a confused Matteusz, and then, later, when he had seen his parents, the loss of his planet and his people had come flooding back. And though he kept up the façade of the brave prince, he would have to furiously wipe at his eyes to stop the truth from flowing out. Because he knew that if he ever started mourning, he would never end. In some ways, he envied those around him for their ability to confront their emotions, whilst he felt the need to grit his teeth and hold his head up high as his world crashed and burned around him. He was a prince, with only the memory of his people. He couldn’t let them down.

They made quite a team. But Tanya was right, they would beat whatever they’d have to, together.

**Author's Note:**

> About to write a comment or leave kudos? Thank you!


End file.
